Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Image forming apparatuses have been variously improved so as to perform efficient print jobs.
For example, a technique uses redundant hardware to simultaneously process: an operation to supply rasterized data to a print output device, and Raster Image Processor (RIP) processing for the next print job, in parallel. This ensures a print control apparatus to perform processing efficiently.
Another technique predicts a time required to transmit print data to an image forming apparatus after a rasterize processing in a print job transmitting device and a time required to transmit print data without any process to the image forming apparatus to cause the image forming apparatus to rasterize the print data. The technique selects a method with shorter process time.
Yet another technique sends an Email, which is simultaneously delivered to a plurality of users, to an image forming apparatus, and predicts to receive a print job to print a file attached to the simultaneously delivered Email from a plurality of the users who received the Email.
Then, the technique does not execute the print job until all the print jobs are received. The technique executes the print jobs at a time after all the print jobs are received to reduce switching the mode of the image forming apparatus frequently between the power-saving mode and the normal mode. This ensures the image forming apparatus to reduce electric power consuming in the transition to the normal mode.